The Field Dressing Experiment
by Chandon
Summary: Sniper is unexpectedly enlisted to help in Medic's newest experiment. But unexpectedly finds himself in the middle of a rather bizarre dinner date. Warning: This work contains graphic and detailed descriptions of cooking and candid cannibalism


It was the end of the day after a fairly quick set of battles. The day had gone quickly, simply because the opposing team had been Ill prepared for them. They had breezed through each point with such precision that each match had barely taken them fifteen minutes. It was fast, easy, but thats exactly what made it boring.

Sniper was admittedly a bit disappointed, though, it was probably good for him to have a day of only mild excitement. A bit of a rest. Still, he found it irritating to see his marksmanship go to waste. All that was left was to listen to the Soldier shout at them about how they were both "Model American Soldiers" and "awful lazy maggots", despite the fact that they had such sure fire victories.

Once his tirade had ended, Sniper made his way out of the base, seeing that there was no necessary interaction that he needed to be involved in anymore when he heard the sound of leather boots clapping down the hallway towards him.

"Sniper! Herr Sniper!" Came the indisputable voice of the Medic from behind him.

Sniper turned to meet him, a bit surprised to see him needing his attention in particular. Their paths very rarely crossed professionally or socially, given his general distance from the rest of the team both on and off the battlefield.

"I was wondering if I could ask for your assistance in a matter," The older man asked cordially, folding his hands behind his back and flashing a polite smile.

"Depends on what it is," He replied.

"Its nothing of any real importance. Simply something I need a consultant on,"

"A'uright…" the bushman said, folding his arms in front of him.

"I am in need of some instruction's on how to skin, clean, and prepare an animal for food," The Medic said matter of factly. The Sniper stared at him.

"What kind of animal we talkin' bout here?"

"It is a rather large deer,"

"Were did you get a deer round here? Bombs and such, you don't go round seein' too many,"

"Its not important. But I would like to prepare it to eat and it is not a skill I have. And I know you are an adept outdoorsman, so, here I am," He said with a grin, "Would you be willing to assist me by explaining the basics?"

"I mean, I could explain it to you. But I wouldn't mind helping myself. It would be a lot faster, I've been doin' it all my life an' I owe you a favor anyway for runnin' past that Demo to heal me," The Sniper said with a shrug, taking a few steps towards the Doctor's office.

"No, no, no!" Medic interjected, his voice cracking slightly with the tinniest hint of panic in his tone, "It was nothing! Really, I don't need any help! I just want to-"

The Medic's rant was cut off by the sound of the medical bay door opening and revealing a limp, clearly dead body hanging feet first from a meathook on the ceiling. Sniper stared, wide eyed at the naked man hanging by his ankles just a few feet in front of him as the Medic contemplated whether he would be better off making a break for it or if knocking out his teammate was the only option.

Sniper took a deep breath in, and turned to his teammate. The Medic tensed visibly, but the marksman's posture gave no indication of ill intent.

"So, thats what you were aimin' to butcher?" he asked in a curious tone. The medic arched an eyebrow, clearly surprised at the mans lack of surprise at the situation.

"Yes…" the older man said cautiously. The Sniper then turned back to the corpse, rubbing the back of his neck in thought.

"Well, I see why you were so squirrelly about askin' me…" He said, biting his lip slightly, "I got a few questions though."

"Alright," Said the doctor, still unsure of himself.

"First, any chance we'll loose our jobs or our necks if we cut up this bloke?"

"No," Medic said honestly, "Miss Pauling will routinely give me specimens after one of her 'errands' is completed. She feels the mine shaft is getting a bit overcrowded and, waste not want not. Ive performed a plethora of experiments on her generous gifts. But…I have a bit of a morbid curiosity that I've been meaning to uh…test…"

"You mean you wanna know what Long Pig tastes like,"

"What?"

"Oh, Long Pig is what people round' Polynesia call a person that you eat. It- ya know what, never mind. What I mean is, ya want to eat this bloke don't ya?" The Sniper rambled.

"Yes that is the basic idea,"

"Kay, well, yer' a doctor, why do you need me to help you? I'm sure you know what all the parts are on there," He said, pointing a callused thumb back at the man hanging from the meathook.

"I do. But I have no idea how to cook or cut the muscle for eating. I am a surgeon. I know the muscles but I've never prepared an animal in my life,"

"An' you think I would know how to do that?"

"The muscles in a human are similar to that of other mammals. I assume it would not be much different from skinning a deer or some other large animal,"

"Hm…I guess so," The Sniper replied, running a hand over his stubbled chin, "All right, I don't see why not."

Sniper gave the Medic a quick smile, clapped his warn hands together with muted excitement, and strode over to the body before him. Medic had to put some effort into not letting his jaw drop. He had expected some disgust or reluctance, but the man seemed almost eager to help him with his little…"experiment." The doctor mumbled a bit to himself and let the door swing shut behind him as he trotted over to meet the taller man beside the corpse.

"Im surprised that you are so willing," The doctor said, adjusting his gloves and handing the Sniper some simple utensils.

"Eh, meats meat mate," He said as he began to make an incision down the mans belly and sternum, "Besides, whats gonna happen to this body if we don't eat it? Its just gonna rot away. A waste if you ask me. Ive been taught that you ought to use what you got and throw as little away as you can. Might as well make something useful of it."

The doctor grinned at the taller man with absolute glee. The Sniper was a bit taken aback by this.

"Wot?"

"Nothing, Its just that I couldn't agree more!" The doctor said and rubbed his gloved hands together, "Now, how may I be of assistance?"

"Well, first off, we gotta clean out the guts in 'ere. You could use em if you really wanted, sausage from the gut walls, and other non edible parts to make utensils and other things, but I doubt yer interested in that," The Sniper said, and the Medic shook his head in agreement. His companion nodded, reaching his hands into the carcasses abdomen and snipping around the connective tissue that held many of the organs in.

"Yes, but save the heart wont you, I want to have a taste of that,"

"Wot about the liver? You can do some fine cooking with liver if ya know what yer doin', " The sniper asked and pulled it out a bit to show his companion. The doctor made a sour face.

"Chuck it," He said without a moments hesitation and pointed to the discoloration and slightly rough texture of the organ, "Fibrosis. Our subject here was a heavy drinker. I doubt that it will be of any use to us."

The Sniper pursed his lip and nodded as he placed the organ's gently onto the table beside him, just in case the doctor changed his mind.

"And do the same with the lungs when you get to them. By the look of his hands and teeth he also smoked. I imagine eating it would be as unpleasant as eating one of the Spy's cigarettes."

The Sniper snorted loudly at this and blushed when he realized how obnoxious he must have seemed. But the Medic only chuckled and helped the man begin to skin their pray. After that though, Sniper seemed to avoid his gaze. Perhaps the man was overthinking it, but the Medic's mind could not help but pick up on some subtle bodily clues that his companion was emitting. And all at once, the Medic too began to blush, as some less than tame thoughts began to flood his mind.

The next few minutes passed in silence. The only exchanges between them were the awkward moments when their hands would touch, the warmth of their bodies flowing through the latex of their gloves and heating the cold, bloody flesh beneath them.

It is surprising how intimate it can be to skin the flesh from the bones with another. It was felt by both of them. Perhaps it was because it was a human that they were dismembering, or maybe that they would be consuming them shortly, but there was something…more, than cutting going on. Medic had helped many colleagues and students dissect cadavers and perform surgeries, it was all mechanical, but this… They moved in synchrony, the Medic imitating the cuts that the bushman made on one side of the body on his own piece.

The Sniper seemed to be gravitating towards the same conclusion, and the same feeling, by the way his body language was showing. He was nervous, but it was clear he had the same feeling that the older man was being flooded with. If he didn't, he wouldn't be trying so hard not to make any contact with him. If the Medic knew anything about how the human mind worked, and he was fairly certain, there was something between them now, but the Sniper was too bashful and unsure. The Medic's last bit of reluctance and embarrassment melted away, trusting his instincts enough to know that he was in no danger by taking the first step.

With a little smirk to himself, the older man closed the gap between their sides, touching their hips and shoulders together. The Sniper flinched at the sudden contact and a vibrant blush bloomed across his cheeks and ears, the twitch causing his blade to come dangerously close to slicing open his own finger. The Medic smiled at him, knowing for certain now that he had been right. A disinterested man would have taken a step away, apologized, maybe given him an odd look at most, but that would be the end of it. But the Sniper had flushed like a a crush stricken teenager.

He was interested.

The Sniper coughed and continued to slice away at the tender muscle of the hanging man.

"So…Um…Wo-Wots the least used muscle here would you think?" The marksman said nervously.

"Hm," Medic said, leaning over to the Sniper's side of the body, intentionally pressing his body further into the side of the other man and smiling a bit to himself when the man shuddered a bit.

"I would think…" He continued, "That the muscles right in front here, by the collar bone, and the pectorals here would be the least used. Not that this man used many of his muscles. I can tell by his physique that he led a sedentary life. But the muscles on the back of the neck hold the head up and work hard. The anterior cervical muscles, not so much…

"The most used and firm will probably be the legs and buttocks," The Medic said, intensifying the word 'firm' in his little speech which made the other man swallow almost audibly. Teasing him was so satisfying.

"Then we'll have the neck first and save the legs and the rest for later. The legs will probably need to be slow cooked or made into a stew. They'll probably be too tough. Wont taste too good if you eat em just so," The man said, trying to appear calm even with his body so close to his companion.

"We?" The Medic chuckled, "I don't believe I mentioned sharing…"

The Sniper looked horrified at his assumption and was about to take it back when the Medic continued coyly.

"Herr Sniper, are you inviting me to dinner?" He asked. The Sniper opened and closed his mouth like a gasping fish before shutting it, locking it shut and working his jaw in intense thought. Medic could practically SEE the man's mind looking for the right response.

"Yea…Yes, yes I think I am…" He said at last, straightening himself and looking away, though he seemed a bit more confident now that it was out in the open. Medic grinned.

"Wunderbar! Let us finish then, ja?" Medic said gleefully and went back to cutting away the last bits of flesh on the man's legs. Sniper though, did not go back to his task so quickly, he had returned his gaze back to the Medic, and was busy starring at him, apparently in disbelief. It didn't take long for the older man to catch on to this.

"Are you alright?" He asked, snapping the bushman back into reality with a start and causing another rush of blood to bloom across his face.

"Yea, no problem, I was just lookin' is all," He said nervously. The doctor looked away and grinned a little to himself.

"Well, I hope you admire the view," The Medic said, and didn't need to look at the Sniper to know that he had made the man nearly explode.

—-

About an hour later, the body was devoid of all edible material and the men had finished their task in relative silence. Subtle, suggestive, but not sexual touches were exchanged, but words were not particularly necessary. By the end they had packaged all of the meat that they were not going to eat immediately, labeled them, and placed them in the "No Science Allowed" fridge in the bace's communal kitchen. From there they made their way to the Sniper's camper van, as it was the only place safe enough to have their date, for several reasons.

The meal would have to be prepared on an open fire with a removable steel grill plate placed overtop, as Sniper had no stove inside his van. Sniper set about making the fire as Medic prepared, seasoned, and marinated the meal as per the marksman's constant and thorough instructions. The doctor had not lied, he had no idea how to cook. The Sniper wondered how he had even FED himself before coming to Teufort, but the doctor assured him that he had gotten by, but wanted to learn. Luckily, the older man was a fast learner and took instructions with total ease, and soon, both the fire and meat were perfectly ready to cook.

Sniper prepared a skillet and some vegetables and placed them over the grill plate, reveling in the satisfying sizzle that the fresh human flesh made as it made contact with the hot pan. The Medic cringed slightly at this and produced a small gas-mask from one of the bags attached to his belt. He pulled it fluidly over his nose and mouth and took a deep, relief filled, breath.

"Wot? It smell that bad does it?" The Sniper said with a smirk, well aware that it smelled lovely.

"No, of course not!" The Medic said, a bit of remorse in his eyes at the thought of offending him, "Its the burning meat. All meat. I cant stand it. I have no scientific proof of course, but I'm certain its horrible for you!"

"Ah, that why you wear it on the field then too?" The Sniper asked, remembering that the mask was a constant accessory of his on the battlefield, " 'Cause of the Pyro?"

"Ja. Its worse on the field though. Burning fat is horrible," And Sniper saw disgust in his eyes, "It leaves a film on the skin it's so thick in the air. I cannot imagine what it does to the lungs."

"You cant stand burnin' meat, not even cow meat, and yet yer about to eat a person?" The Sniper said incredulously.

"Yes…" The Medic said, looking a bit confused as if he didn't understand why it was odd to hate one and want the other. The Sniper just smiled and shook his head as he turned his attention back to their meal.

"Yer an odd duck you know that Doc?" He said with a chuckle.

"Ja, so I have been told," The Medic said, looking a bit exasperated as he plopped down into one of the folding chairs next to the fire.

They were quiet after that, just listening to the fire with Sniper occasionally tinkering with the food and grabbing them both a drink, though Medic declined to partake until after the food was ready. Thankfully that wasn't very long. The meat was thin, and they both wanted it bloody. They wanted to taste what a human REALLY tasted like, so that was how it needed to be done.

Soon enough, everything was ready, and, despite the fact that they were sitting in warn out old folding chairs and eating with shabby plastic utensils, it was all very nice. Sniper, for all his apparent dirtiness and Ill ability to adapt to indoor life, was actually an excellent cook.

"Well, here it goes," The Sniper said, "Lets hope we aren't going to hell for this"

The Medic scoffed at this and took his first bite. They both took a few bites in silence and chewed with visible curiosity. The doctors face scrunched up slightly, but not unpleasantly, and tilted his head, as if unsure of what to make of it.  
>"It tastes…nothing at all like I expected…" Medic said, "But not at all in a bad way. Its MUCH better than I expected…"<p>

"Yea…," The Sniper said, inspecting a cut closely, "I mean, I expected it to taste just like beef but…its better…a LOT better…"

"A bit like fine veal…," Medic said.

"But with the fattiness of like…duck or something like that," The Sniper said as he placed another bite into his mouth, and was unable to stop himself from closing his eyes in bliss as he chewed.

"I always heard people say that once you try human meat nothin' else is ever like it," The bushman said, "I never believed em'…but now I think I get it. Its a bit…uh…"

"Troubling? Yes, I know," The Medic said with a chuckle.

"We've just become cannibals…that's a bit odd ain't it?" Sniper said, furrowing his brows in thought.

"Yes," Medic said with a shrug and continued to enjoy his meal, "That is accurate. Are you so suddenly disgusted with yourself? You agreed to this. You were the one who invited ME to dinner."

"No, no…I don't feel none of that…" He said, looking down, trying to think of the words, "It feels…special…"

The Medic grinned.

"I feel POWERFUL…" He said, his voice turning into a rumble. The Medic's smile widened as he watched the marksman's pupils dilate and his body lean closer into his.

"I feel like I can do anything," he continued as he leaned closer still. The doctor pulled in a breath and closed the gap between them, leaning so far in his chair that he worried he might tip it over. Their lips were mere centimeters away from each other and he drank in the hot breath of his companion, lapping up the succulent spices that had lingered in his mouth from their devilish feast. It was beautiful and delicious. It made him shiver.

He ran his hand along his companion's stubbled, sloped jawline before cupping his palm behind his head, letting his thumb run over the tender flesh just behind his ear. The Medic grinned wickedly and set the remnants of his dinner on the dusty desert floor.

"You can do anything you want…anything at all…" He said into the Snipers mouth just before their lips collided in a frenzy of lust.

They grabbed at each other desperately, clawing at their clothes like the ravaging beasts that they had allowed themselves to become. There was no care for formalities or privacy, they toppled over into the dust and dirt right there, rutting against each other impatiently against the unyielding fabric of their trousers.  
>They were animals in the moonlight, wolflike and growling in the desert, nipping at sweat covered flesh and ripping buttons to free their bodies from the coils of their civilized selves. The Sniper buried his face in the crook of the older man's neck, pressing his nose and forehead hard into his collarbone as his fingers struggled to unzip both of their confining garments. The Medic hissed happily as the other man began to suck the ripe skin beneath him and let out a howl of pleasure as the man bit down HARD on his shoulder. Medic moaned and raked his fingers down the Sniper's back, feeling the skin give and leave raw trails down the man's bare back. He wanted to mark him, he wanted to make his body his like he had to the hanging man in his laboratory. The Sniper was equally enthralled, leaving a trail of bite's across his lover's flushed form and shedding every garment like a second skin.<br>They were dirty, raw, and bleeding on the ground. There was nothing human there anymore, just desire and passion under the stars and warmed by the still burning embers of their funeral pyre.

A deep vibration came from the bushman's chest as he growled into his lover's ready body. He had sense enough before reaching out to find the bottle of cooking oil. Medic moaned in anticipation as Sniper slicked himself and his fingers generously with the bottles contents, before shoving three of his finger's into the older man's awaiting hole. The doctor groaned as he entered him so abruptly. It did not hurt as badly as it could have, his body was so aroused that the hole itself had relaxed with ease already. But the man's nails still scraped his ass on the way in. It stung, but was not at all unpleasant.

The Sniper seemed pleased at his reaction and used his thumb to run along the edge of his lover's swollen and slick opening. The Medic moaned again and let out a rather girlish squeak as the fingers were suddenly removed from inside him. His hands clawed at the man above him, begging him to fill him again. He knew it was coming, but he needed it this very instant. The pressure inside him was nearly unbearable and release was so very close if only he would fill him up again.

The Sniper pulled the man's legs closer to him and around his sides, thrusting the man's hips abruptly into his lap. The sudden movement caused the Medic's back to scrape against the desert floor, the gravel and rocks that covered the dry earth cut into his back and carved angry marks into his skin. He didn't mind, in fact it was lovely and he hooked his legs around the Sniper's torso, begging him as he grinder his pelvis against the other mans belly.

The Sniper headed his pleas with enthusiasm and piled their clothing underneath the small of the doctors back to help hold the other man up. As soon as the Medic was propped up to the bushman's liking, he nudged his lover back ever so slightly and lined his slackened member up with the older man's awaiting orifice.

With one violent motion, the Sniper thrust himself deep into the other man's body, causing the Medic to cry out at the sudden sensation. The Sniper grit his teeth as the other man's hot tightness bared down on his cock, enveloping him with its slick heat. It was heaven. He needed more. He thrusted wildly, not caring for slow tender loving as he let the white hot passion in his veins rule over his body. His claws dug deep into the man's ass and hip's, holding him firmly as he slammed himself into him again and again.

The Medic cried out in pleasure, nearly choking as his breath was taken away with each frantic thrust. He was swimming in pleasure and his eyes rolled back and bit his lip until it bled.  
>Medic could feel the sudden fountain of fluid fill his insides in a torrent of relief as the Sniper came hard inside him. His member twitched against the wall's of his body and tapped along the most pleasurable spot of his anatomy. The last few moments were enough to send him as well over the edge. He came with a strangled moan as his back arched and his muscles spasmed with the release. The orgasm was bliss, but he didn't allow himself to ejaculate. He had spent many years learning how to come without spilling his seed. He knew it would be worth it later, because they could make love more than once.<p>

And experience taught him that the second time was ALWAYS better.

They panted, still reveling in the post lovemaking haze as the Sniper ran his calloused hands against their body. He laid his body down on top of the older man with his legs still laced behind his back and began to kiss his chest and neck. His body was dirty and covered with grains of dirt and sand, sticky and wet from the sweat that had poured out of him during their dance. He didn't mind, they were animals here. There was no need for cleanliness. They were creatures of the earth, made of earth and fire and lust.

Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.

They were men, with men in their bellies.

They consumed and were consumed by each other.

The Medic let out a sigh and touched the other man's hair riddled chest with gentle caresses and kissed whatever flesh was closest to him. The Sniper moaned and removed himself from the other man's body, leaving a trail of fluid in his wake to add to the wet mess that they had made all around them.

The Medic shifted beneath him then, and the Sniper propped himself up to look down at him eye to eye. The older man looked up at him, gasping as he tried to regain enough breath to speak.

"I have a confession, before you go on…" The Medic said.

"Are you ready for more already?" Sniper said.

"Oh GOD yes! I know how to…Well, never mind that now. I will SHOW you," He said, shivering with anticipation, "First I need to tell you…I saved a bit more of the body than I think you are aware of"

"Oh?"

"Yes," He said, smirking as his lidded eyes closed. The Medic reached back and pulled out a bag from one of the compartments in his belt. Inside were two pale, round organs, each with a rope of tissue encircling one side of them. The Sniper and Medic grinned in unison.

"I have heard, that the testicles…are a delicacy…Would you like to try?" The doctor said huskily. The Sniper chuckled darkly.

"Oh…You bet mate," He replied, and took an altogether other set of testicle's into his mouth, and soon after, the howls of wild animals rang through the desert air.

The next afternoon, the other seven member's of the team were all lounging around in the group kitchen and adjacent dining and rec rooms. It was a lazy day with a much needed ceasefire, leaving them all, the Scout especially, bored and they periodically would complain about such.

It was nearing lunchtime and they had a rotating chore list for each member of the team. It wasn't that any of them couldn't take care of themselves, but they had found out, that making a schedule was the only way of making sure that Scout was held accountable for doing ANYTHING around the base that involved manual labor.

Today though, was the Medic's turn to cook. A dreaded day. The doctor wasn't a very good cook, almost as bad as the Scout and Soldier. Usually, both breakfast, lunch and dinner consisted of sandviches, seemingly the only thing that Medic could actually make WELL. And sandviches, while delicious and containing strange and questionable healing abilities, were not good for every single meal of the day. So they were not looking forward to it.

When the Medic did show up, they were surprised to see him sporting a large, hot tray filled with delicious looking cuts of meat, potatoes, and pan fried vegetables. Half of which were carried by the Sniper.

The team stared at them wide eyed and drooling at the wonderful smell.

"Damn dock, who did you bribe to get all that from?" the Scout exclaimed. The Medic rolled his eyes.

"No one. Ive simply been getting cooking lessons," He explained, but no one seemed to catch his meaning. He sighed.

"By that I mean, Herr Sniper helped me," He said with clear exasperation.

"Oh, then its not gonna taste like total crap?" Scout quipped

"Shut yer yap kid," Sniper grumbled and set a few plates down on the table.

"Alright, alright! Jeeze. Anyway, what cha got there doc? Smells pretty damn good!" The Scout exclaimed, his eyes lighting up as he took in the scent.

"Its a surprise," The doctor said wickedly.

"But…I think you will like it"


End file.
